


Puppy pen

by CustardCreamies



Series: Grace Raikkonen-Vettel [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi comes home to find out Sebastian has bought puppy Grace new toys.





	Puppy pen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> I've been watching the Warrior Canine Connection puppy cam all day. Blame that.

Kimi comes home from doing some shopping and practically stops dead in the doorway.

Sebastian is sat in the middle of the puppy ‘nursery’ pen they had made and he has little Grace in his lap. The month old puppy had only opened her eyes a week ago and she had been busy learning to walk on tiny little legs. Now she was more confident and she was padding around the pen confidently.

They had gotten Grace from a friend of theirs. The puppy had been rejected by the mother, so she had been hand reared from birth by Sebastian and Kimi.

It had not been easy. And Sebastian had joked that with the fact she needed to be fed every two hours it was like they had an actual baby. But under their care she had grown stronger.

What give Kimi pause though, was the fact that Grace apparently had baby toys in the pen. Not puppy ones but actual toddler toys. There was a small slide in the pen as well as an assortment of little baby toys.

“Uh, Seb? Care to explain?” Kimi asks, looking amused.

Sebastian turns to face him and grins. “What? She’s got her eyes open now, she’ll want toys!”

“But they’re for babies. Human babies.” The Finn points out.

“So? The slide is adorable and she loves it.” Sebastian beams at him.

Kimi just rolls his eyes. “And the little shirts?”

“She’s still growing and she has no one for pack cuddles. She needs to keep warm.” Sebastian replies, picking up the tiny puppy and showing Kimi the tiny little pink jumper she was wearing.

Kimi gives him a look and huffs. “I suppose she’s cute in it.”

Sebastian beams at him and kisses the top of Grace’s head. The puppy looks decidedly sleepy and curls up into his arms. “Right, nap time.”

“Isn’t it always nap time for her?” Kimi asks with a grin as he watches Sebastian place the sleepy puppy into her warm bed, placing her teddy next to her for extra warmth and to make out she has a pack mate.

“She’s still growing. Look how much bigger she is from last week!” Sebastian points out as he gazes at her fondly before climbing out of the pen.

“She has gotten bigger.” Kimi nods as Sebastian comes over to him and pulls him into a kiss.

“It’s all thanks to us.” Sebastian says with a soft smile as he gazes into the pen.

“Yes.” Kimi says, watching the sleeping puppy fondly.

Sebastian grins and presses a soft kiss to his head, feeling his heart burst with love for the both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
